riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Come To Grief
Come To Grief are a doom/sludge band from parts of Massachusetts and New Hampshire in the United States. Founded by former members of the legendary Grief, Terry Savastano and Chuck Conlon, along with new members, formed a new band that performs original songs along with classic Grief tunes. History In 2012, Savastano expressed interest in either re-forming Grief or possibly a new project but none of the previous members he would approach had interest in the project. Upon meeting former Morgion and Keen of the Crow bassist Justin Christian in 2014, the two discussed Terry’s idea of the Come to Grief concept, named after the band’s classic full-length. It would be neither a reunion nor a revue of the Grief catalog. Instead Come to Grief would focus on early Grief songs written by or with Terry. Terry and Justin started a search for a vocalist and a drummer. Jonathan Hebert was brought on board in early 2015 as a vocalist and guitarist. while Chuck Conlon, a former Grief drummer, completed the band. With an ever-expanding set of early Grief songs, the band also began writing and rehearsing new music to complement the Grief material. Come To Grief's first appearance was at Oakland's Deadfest in 2015, with their set focused on material from Dismal, the first 7" and Come To Grief.The ObeliskAccessed 19 February 2017 The band followed with a tour of the United States in 2016 and began work on new material. Going into 2017, Come To Grief have their debut EP entitled The Worst of Times on Fuck Yoga Records to be released in the Spring along with a tour of Europe, including an appearance at Roadburn Festival. On 16 December 2017 the band would release another new song in "Take Me In My Sleep" via a split with Fistula. Sometime before the release of this split 7", Justin Christian would leave the group with Tim Simpson as his replacement. Going into 2018, Come To Grief would embark on a tour of North America with Fistula that May. On 2 August 2018, the band would announce a string of shows that would be their "last for a long time", including appearances at Descendants of Crom and Metal Punk Dead Fest.Facebook The band would then release a new EP on Valentine's Day 2020 entitled Pray For The End, on the newly rebooted Grievance Records. Discography * No Savior (Single) (2017, Self-Released) * The Worst of Times (EP) (2017, Fuck Yoga) * Take Me In My Sleep / Contusion (Split with Fistula) (2017, PATAC) * Pray For The End (EP) (2020, Grievance Records) Members * Terry Savastano - Guitar, Vocals (2014 - Present) * Jonathan Hébert - Guitar, Vocals (2014 - Present) * Chuck Conlon - Drums (2014 - Present) * Tim Simpson - Bass (2017 - Present) * Justin Christian - Bass (2014 - 2017) Tours * Hopelessness Springs Eternal (2016)Facebook * West Coast Tour 2016 (2016)Facebook * The Worst of Times European Tour 2017 (with Sado Zora) (2017)Facebook * Final Tour Dates of 2017 (2017)Facebook * Come to Grief & Fistula Spring 2018 Tour (With Fistula) (2018)Facebook * Final Tour Dates of 2018 (2018)Facebook External Links *Come To Grief Instagram *Come To Grief Facebook *Come To Grief Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Sludge Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Come To Grief Category:Grief Category:Massachusetts Category:USA Category:New Hampshire Category:2014